Angel
by quelirain
Summary: A songfic to Sarah McLachlan's Angel. [Complete]


Title: Angel (a songfic to "Angel", by Sarah McLachlan)   
Author: quelirain (quelis_angel@yahoo.com)   
Archive: Just ask.   
Category: yaoi   
Rating: PG   
Pairings: 1x2   
Warnings: none   
Spoilers: well, maybe a little of Duo's background, but nothing else.   
Disclaimer: I don't own the song, I don't own the boys. I have no money and I'm not getting any from this. 'Nuff said.   
Notes: See AN at end of fic.   
Feedback: Please? Pretty please? With little chibis on top? (You can choose which ones ~_^)   


  


Angel   
a songfic to "Angel" by Sarah McLachlan   
by quelirain 

  
  


Duo lay awake late into the night, staring up at the ceiling, remembering the destroyed church, the dead bodies... _if only I'd made it back sooner... maybe I could have... maybe they wouldn't have died... just one minute sooner... would it have been enough?_   


_Spend all your time waiting_   
_for that second chance_   
_for a break that would make it okay_   
_There's always some reason_   
_to feel not good enough_   
_and it's hard at the end of the day_

He thought of Sister Helen, brushing his hair. Father Maxwell's kind smile. For a while, just a little while, he'd been happy. Safe. Maybe even loved. 

_I wish I could have told them how important they were, how much they helped... I wish..._

Hot, choking tears burned his eyes and ran down his cheeks. Not wanting to wake Heero, he lay on his stomach, burying his face in the pillow.   


_I need some distraction_   
_oh beautiful release_   
_memories seep from my veins._   
_Let me be empty_   
_and weightless and maybe_   
_I'll find some peace tonight._

He felt Heero shift in the bed. Duo's face burned with shame, knowing his lover was awake and watching him cry, but he couldn't stop the tears. 

A warm hand stroked his bare back, and he began to sob. _Heero_. 

Heero listened as the sobs intensified. Gently, he rolled the American into his arms, pressing Duo's damp face to his chest.   


_In the arms of an angel_   
_fly away from here_   
_from this dark cold hotel room_   
_and the endlessness that you fear_   
_you are pulled from the wreckage_   
_of your silent reverie_   
_you're in the arms of the angel_   
_may you find some comfort here._

After Duo fell asleep, exhausted from his tears, Heero tucked him in and kissed the tearstains from his face. He rose quietly and turned on his computer. They would leave this safehouse in a few hours to destroy another factory. Everything was in order. 

_So why am I so worried?_   


_So tired of the straight line_   
_and everywhere you turn_   
_there's vultures and thieves at your back_   
_the storm keeps on twisting_   
_keep on building the lies_   
_that you make up for all that you lack_

Heero shoved the computer away. He was tired of this war and what it had done to Duo, tired of worrying about whether the one thing precious to him would make it through the next mission alive. Even though the little baka could be annoying as hell sometimes, Heero could no longer imagine living without him. He'd like nothing more than to take Duo and run off, somewhere away from the fighting, and just be together. 

But someone had to stand up for the colonies against the corruption that had overtaken the Earth. Someone had to fight. That was his destiny. But Duo... things could have been different for him. He had to live. He deserved to live. 

Heero snapped the computer shut, then slipped back into bed. Duo curled up against him. "Where were you, Hee-chan?" Duo murmured sleepily. "Missed you." 

He kissed Duo. Death, both the person and the idea, had taught him the value of moments like these. 

"Mmmm..." Duo murmured, pulling Heero closer.   


_Don't make no difference_   
_escaping one last time_   
_it's easier to believe_   
_in this sweet madness_   
_or this glorious sadness_   
_that brings me to my knees._

They hovered there, together, teasing each other, until Duo pulled away. Violet eyes met questioning cobalt blue. 

"I love you." 

Reaching out for Duo, Heero felt strong arms wrap around him, nursing some secret and desperate need.   


_In the arms of the angel_   
_fly away from here_   
_from this dark cold hotel room_   
_and the endlessness that you feel_   
_you are pulled from the wreckage_   
_of your silent reverie_   
_you're in the arms of the angel_   
_may you find some comfort here._

_You're in the arms of the angel_   
_May you find some comfort here._

~owari~   
  


Author's note: In regards to the lyrics—I suspect the CD lyrics say one thing while Sarah actually sings something else. For instance, *everywhere* I checked said "may you find some comfort there" when Sarah actually sings "may you find some comfort here." So if you look at this fic and note that the lyrics don't match the "official version," just know that I listened to the song for three hours straight (I kid you not, when I want to write something to a song, I always listen to it while I'm writing) and that's what I heard. 

Comments and criticism encouraged and welcomed. Hope you enjoyed it.   



End file.
